pequeño invasor
by invasora tak
Summary: bueno este fics es un zatr parece que hay un pequeño invasor que resulta ser un pariente de tak? puede que sea su ...bueno leanlo y sabran by: yazii :3


Era una noche tenebrosa y oscura un dia en la casa de el pequeño "invasor" estaba discutiendo él y dib que se había infiltrado dentro de la casa de zim para tomar fotografías disfrazado como una ardilla gigante que vio GIR pero no le tomo importancia, zim al darse cuenta de eso pensó que era una extraña mutación también no tomándole mucha importancia pero como estaba dentro de su base decidió sacarla ocasionando que supuesta ardilla se caiga rompiéndose el disfraz ya afuera de la casa, zim se sorprendió y empezó a decirle cosas como ESTUPIDO HUMANO APESTOSO CON QUE TRATANDO DE INFILTRARTE EN MI BASE, ASQUEROSA RAZA MUTANTE, y dib solo le decía BOY A DESENMASCARTE EXTRATERRESTE pasaron un buen rato peleando hasta que zim se canso y le dijo a dib que se largase de su base lo cual este le hace caso, una vez en la puerta dib ya saliendo se estrella un capsula de escape cayendo desde el cielo en la entrada de la casa de zim haciendo que dib salga volando dándose un golpe tan fuerte que se desmalla, zim se acerca al humano tocándolo con un palo para ver si se despertaba pero no resulto asi que tiro el palo y fue donde estaba la capsula, se queda parado mirando por un pequeño momento y ve que la capsula se abre y salen dos irken era tak, zim se sentía confundido porque tak tenía en sus brazos a un irken, tenía las antenas como un rayo era del color rojo su traje era morado con negro, tak vio a zim pero no le tomo importancia estaba muy molesta y tambien estaba tratando de sanar las heridas del irken, resulta que en el imperio irken tak estaba en la academia preparándose por segunda vez cuando de repente entra un irken (es un poco más bajo que ella )era su hermano su pequeño y travieso hermano estaba buscando a tak lo venían persiguiendo guardias él solo pidió a tak que lo dejara escapar, tak lo tomo sin que nadie la viera y lo metió a una capsula pero antes de serrar la puerta el pequeño irken la jala hacia dentro, ella estaba enojada pero luego no tuvo opción de programar la capsula mandándola hacia la tierra porque primero hay de nadie la buscaría y por otro lado que el pequeño irken se había desmayado porque aparte que estaba cansado tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo…

**Volviendo a la tierra en casa de zim **

Mientras que tak curaba sus heridas, zim se acerca lentamente y le pregunta a tak gritando…

Zim: TAK QUE HACES AQUÍ Y QUIEN ES EL

Tak: NO IMPORTA LARGATE

Zim: NO PUEDO PORQUE ESTAS EN MI CASA

Tak: BUENO ENTONCES ESPERA HASTA QUE TERMINE Y ME IRE

Zim: dile a zim quien es ese irken

Tak: nadie

Zim: dile a zim quien es ese irken (repitió)

Tak: ES MI HERMANO (lo interrumpe)

Zim: ¿TU HERMANO?

Tak: SI Y ME VAS A AYUDAR O QUE

Zim: PORQUE TE AYUDARIA

Tak: PORQUE SINO NO ME VOY DE ESTE SITIO

Zim no quería que tak se valla pero también y tuvo que ayudarla NOTA- dib seguía en el piso desmayado- a si que zim le trajo unas vendas para cubrir las heridas de pequeño irken lo cual el despierta y le pregunta a tak…NOTA-el pequeño irken se llamaba nak...

Nak: que hacemos aca donde estamos

Tak: ERES UN TONTO PORQUE ME JALASTE

Nak: solo quería que mi hermana me acompañase

Zim: ¿HERMANA?

Nak: tak quien es este tonto

Zim: YO SOY ZIM EL GRAN Y PODERO…

Nak: si si gran y poderoso zim si he oído de ti eres grandioso (lo interrumpe)

Zim: ¿eh?

Tak: ¿Qué?

Nak: si el destruyo casi todo el imperio irken y fue exiliado pero escapo eh oído tu historia eres famoso todos hablan de ti

Zim: ¿encerio?

Nak: claro como un tonto por que asesinaste a un grupo de los nuestros ¡TARADO!

Zim: OLLE

Nak: pero aun asi me agradas

TAK: GENIAL YA TE DESPERTASTE AHORA VAMONOS

Nak: porque vinimos aca y tu lo conoces

Tak: SI POR DESGRACIA EL FUE QUEN ATORORO LA COMPUERTA POR UNA EXPLOSION ESTUPIDA

Nak: genial, espera el fue quien hiso que te mandaran a ese sucio planeta mugre

Tak: SI POR SU CULPA ESTUBE AHÍ

Nak: TARADO SABES CUANTO TARDO MI HERMANA PARA QUE TERMINASE TODO

Zim: YO NO HIZE NADA

Nak y tak: CLARO QUE SI

Tak: POR TU ESTUPIDES ME HECHARON LA CULPA PORQUE FUI LA UNICA EN ENCONTRARSE AHÍ

Nak: ERES UN TARADO POR ESO ES QUE MI HERMANA NO PUEDE SER UNA GRAN INVASORA, MIRA SI NO TE ADMIRARA TE DESTRUIRIA AHORA MISMO

Tak: TU LO ADMIRAS

Nak: claro no sabes cuanta rabia tendrán mis amigos al saber que estoy en presencia de un gran destructor…y un gran tarado(esa palabra lo dijo susurrando)

Zim: y un que…

Nak: nada nada pero,… tak tu no estuviste aquí para…

Tak: SI PERO ESTE TARADO…(señalándolo)

Zim: OLLE

Tak: LO ESTROPEO TODO EVITO QUE CUMPLIERA MI PROMESA A LOS ALTOS Y ELLOS AHORA NUNCA ME LLAMAN

Nak: que hizo (riéndose)

Tak: CALLATE

Zim: BUENO…

Nak: BUENO QUE A TI NO TE HABLA

Zim: SE PUEDEN IR

Nak: no, al menos nos quedaremos esta noche

Zim: NO

Nak: ES LO UNICO QUE PUEDES HACER POR MI HERMANA

Zim: SOLO YO DECIDO SI SE QUEDAN

Nak: esta dicho nos quedaremos esta noche a dormir

Tak: QUE COSA DIJISTE

Zim: pero…yo…no..

Tak: CLARO QUE NO

Nak: solo esta noche

Tak: yo dormir en esta pocilga

Zim: MI BASE NO ES UNA POCILGA

Nak: bueno bueno (moviéndose de un lado para otro con los brazos atrás)

Tak: SABES QUE, VAMONOS

Nak: a donde si no hay lugar donde vivir, dormiremos aquí hermana yo dormiré con Gir y tu dormiras con…

Tak: SI DICES ESO TE ENVIARE A LOS MAS ALTOS

GIR: claro pueden quedarse(grito saliendo de la nada)

Nak:¡genial!

Zim: QUEEE, GIR NO

Tak: NO ME QUEDARE EN ESTA PORQUERIA

Zim: OLLE, además no te quedaras

Nak: SI NOS QUEDAREMOS (agarrando a zim del cuello)

Zim: pa..para ser…. Pe..peque…pequeño…tienes…fuer…ersa (tratando de hablar)

Nak: gracias lo herede de mi hermana

Tak: NAK VAMONOS AHORA

Nak: CLARO QUE NO

Tak: TU PEQUEÑO ENJENDRO SI NO FUERAS MI HERMANO TE MATARIA

Zim: YAA ES TODO USTEDES SEE…

GIR: QUEDARAN A VIVIR AQUII(lo interrumpe y termina la oración)

Tak: NUNCA

Nak: CLAROO

Tak: YO NO ME QUEDARE A VIVIR AQUÍ

Empiezan a discutir que si se quedan o no, zim quería que tak se quede pero no quería que lo supiera a si que simulaba que no mientras que GIR grita lo mas fuerte que puede diciendo que " si se quedaran" dib que seguía desmayado en el suelo -xD haha- se levanta…

Dib: TAK QUE HACES AQUÍ Y QUIEN ES EL…, OH NO OTRO IRKEN, CON CUANTOS MAS TENDRE QUE HALIBIAR

Nak: quien es este humano cabezón (después de decir eso zim y tak se empiezan a reir)

Dib: OTRO QUE AHORA ME INSULTA POR MI CABEZA, POR CIERTO QUIERES

Nak: YO SOY NAK

Zim: ese es mi frase

Nak: CALLATE, SOY EL HERMANO DE LA GRAN GUERRERA IRKEN,…hasta que este estúpido lo malogro todo

Dib: TU TAMBIEN QUIERES CONQUISTAR A LA TIERRA

Nak: CLARO QUE NO, ESTA SUCIA BOLA DE TIERRA SUCIA…BOLA… COMO SEA, CLARO QUE NO YO Y MI HERMANA NO QUEDAMOS BARADOS QUI PORQUE ESCAPE

Dib: ¿escapaste de quien?

Nak: de los guardias de mi planeta

Dib: ¡ERES UN CRIMINAL!

Nak: CLARO QUE NO

Tak: SERAS UNO SI SIGUES ASI

Nak: esta bien dejare de hacerlo,..Después de 2 años

Tak: NO, TIENES QUE PARAR AHORA

Nak: esta bien, no lo volveré a hacer

Tak: de acuerdo

Zim: pareces una de esas madre humanas

Tak: madres que es eso… NAK YA VAMONOS AHORAA

Nak: nooo, dormiremos aquiii

Dib: bueno yo ya me….

Tak: CLARO QUE NO

Dib: ya me voy

Nak: SII TU DORMIRAS CON ZIM Y YO CON GIR

Tak: NOOOO NUNCAAA

Dib: QUE YA ME VOY ADIOS GRACIAS POR ESCUCHARME (trepa encima de la capsula que estaba en la puerta y se va)

Nak: hermana solo será por esta noche

Tak: no lo hare

GIR: sii tak no pasara nada porfaabor sii(abrazándola con fuerza)

Zim: Gir cállate

Tak: no dormiré en esa basura de base

Zim: MI BASE NO ES BASURA

Tak: SUELTAME ESTUPIDO ROBOT

Nak: solo será por esta noche siii

Zim: esque…. Ehh…

Nak: podemos entonces

Zim: bien solo esta noche

Tak: ash como quieras solo esta noche nak(se va a la habitación de zim)

Nak: bien eh yo dormiré con Gir…

Zim: yo mejor dormiré en el sofa

Nak: CLARO QUE NOOO(arroja el sofá por la ventana )

Zim: olle no dormiré con tak

Nak: por que no

Zim: ME MATARA

Nak: solo es dormir

Zim: y si ME DESTRUYE MIENTRAS DUERMO

Nak: na ella no hace eso

Zim: TU ESTAS LOCO

Nak: BUENAS NOCHES

Zim: espera tendré que dormir con tak

Nak: si, PERO SOLO DORMIR

Zim: emmm ¿esta bien?

Zim se dirige a su habitación donde estaba tak y, nak hace lo mismo pero se va a la habitación de GIR, zim se queda parado por un momento estaba nervioso al pensar que dormirá con tak da un leve respiro y toca la puerta…

Tak: quien

Zim: soy yo abre

Tak: como detesto esto

Zim: tu que crees que yo no

Tak: pero, ah no diré nada sino estarás muerto

Zim: que?

Tak: no digas nada solo quiero dormir en paz

Zim: yo vere televisión un rato

Tak: NO

Zim: claro que no y debes ser educada si no te voto

Tak: ha haber hazlo y veras lo que te pasara

Zim: eh NO

Tak: me tienes miedo

Zim: Y QUE SI TE TENGO MIEDO

Tak: nada, me gusta ser temida

Zim: estas loca

Tak: VUELVE A DECIRME ESO Y MORIRAS

Zim: esta bien losiento

Tak: bien DUERMETE

Zim: claro que no

Tak: claro que si AHORA

Zim: NADIE ME DA ORDENES APARTE DE MIS ALTOS

Tak: SOY TU SUPERIOR, TARADO

Zim: CLARO QUE NO

Nak: ZIM DEJALAA YA DUERMETE

Zim: YO NO HAGO NADA ELLA FUE

Tak: ya cállate y duermete

Zim: estare un rato despierto

Tak: AHORA DUERMETE

Zim: tu también y deja de gritarme

Tak: NO LO HARE HASTA QUE TU TE CALLES

ZIM: BUENO ME CALLO

Tak: CALLATE

Zim: pero… ash ya buenas noches

Tak: nada de buenas duérmete ahora

Zim: ¿tak?

Tak: QUE, AHORA QUE QUIERES

Zim: em puedo dormir de ese lado de la cama es que me gusta estar al lado de la ventana

Tak: ERES UN TARADO COMO QUISIERA PODER MATARTE PERO POR MI HERMANO NO PUEDO HACER NADA, BIEN COMO QUIERAS…

Zim+ y tu… iras mañana a la eskuela

Tak: si iré con mi hermano haber si aprende un poco a hacer algo bien y no destruir cosas como siempre lo hace

Zim: sabes tu hermano me cae bien

Tak: si ya veo(ambos estaba con las manos cruzadas viendo hacia el techo) bueno ya no hables

Zim: porque no

Tak: bien como quieras hablaras solo

Zim: oye siempre me ha dado curiosidad

Tak: QUE COSA

Zim: que tu… me paras persiguiendo,…. Por favor no me mates (cubriéndose la cara)

Tak: YO NO TE PERSIGO ESO FUE UNA HORRIBLE CONSIDENCIA Y YO NO BOY A HACER QUIEN TERMINE CONTIGO POR AHORA

Zim: bueno ya no grites(se rie un poco)

Tak: eres insoportable déjame DORMIR

Zim: no todavía tengo algunas preguntas mas

Tak: ha por favor que alguien me mate

Nak: YO LOS MATARE SI NO SE CALLAN POR IRK HABLEN MAS DESPACIO(golpeando la pared porque el cuarto de GIR estaba al costado de la de zim)

Tak: TU YA DUERMETE

Nak: SI NO SE CALLAN NO LO HARE

Zim: YA CALLENSE LOS DOS

Tak: CALLATE TU Y YAAA QUE NADIE HABLE

Zim: esta bien, tak

Tak: QUE

Zim: eh… tu em.. me ayudarías en un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando

Tak: de que hablas

Zim: un proyecto para destruir ¡YO ESTE PLANETA!

Tak: olvidalo y YO SERE QUIEN DESTRUYA ESTA ESTUPIDA BOLA DE TIERRA

Zim: YO LO HARE

Tak: yo tomare lo que es mio por derecho

Zim: claro que no

Tak: claro que si

Zim: mientes

Tak: TARADO

Zim: NO LO SOY

Tak: DUERMETE

Zim: ESTA BIEN

**Tak al despertar vio que zim la estaba abrazando**

Tak: SUELTAME

Zim: ah.. lo..losiento

Tak empezó a gruñir un poco, se levanto y se fue directamente a la cocina donde se encontraba Gir y Nak

Nak: buenos días hermana

Tak: nada de buenas

GIR: escuche mucha bulla que paso

Tak: NADA

Nak: ZIM QUE PASO

Zim: NADA

Nak: ¡genial!, uhmm que ricos waffles GIR

GIR: siiii waffless(levantando las manos)

Tak: MIMI

Mimi después de que tak la despedazo volvió a reconstruirla pero no logro encontrar las piezas internas y externas adecuadas a si que ahora esta un poco amable, con boca pero por suerte de tak encontró una buena memoria donde pudo mejorarla

Mimi: digame jefa

Tak: estarás vigilando a nak en la eskuela

Mimi: pero… es muy eh…traviezo

Nak: eso es cierto (hablando con la boca llena señalando a mimi con un tenedor)

Mimi: bien como diga

Tak: bien me encargare de tu disfraz (ella saca una pequeña caja que se encargaba de escoger los disfraces casi como la de zim) genial encontré uno (había uno que tenia una ciatris en el ojo y era también su ropa morada)

Nak: me gusta

Tak: bien me voy adiós

GIR: pero no tocaste tu waffle

Tak: no quiero

GIR: por queeee(empieza a llorar)

Tak: está bien está bien le comeré solo uno

GIR: siiiiiiiiiii

Zim: ya no quiero me iré a la eskuela

GIR: bien adios

Nak: ¡genial! Vamos acompáñanos

Zim: esta bien

Tak: como sea vamos

Todos se quedaron muy callados camino a la eskuela tak hizo que nak entrara en el salón donde se encontraba Gaz

Sr bitters: bien niños apestosos hoy tendremos devuelta a tak

Niños: hoolaaaa tak

Sr bitters: bien tak hoy te sentaras al lado de zim

Tak: *porque con el*-penso(lo único que hizo fue desaparecer y aparecer en el sitio que le dio la sr bitters)

Sr bitters: hoy niños apestoso como todos ya saben muy pronto acabaran las clases

Niños: siiiiiii

Sr bitters: CALLENSE,… A SI QUE YA NO LOS VOLVERE A VER DESPUES DE LAS VACACIONES AHORA VUELVO

Dib se acerco a donde estaban tak y zim sentados boca a bajo en el pupitre…

Dib: TAK A QUE SE DEBE QUE HAYAS VUELTO

Tak: A TI QUE TE IMPORTA ESTUPIDO CABEZON

Zim: QUE QUIERES

Dib: LARBA EXTRATERRESTRE TE DESTRUIRE

tak agarro a dib del cuello y lo lanzo a su asiento, los demás niños vieron eso y se hecharon a reir

Keef: hola zim como estas quien es ella

Zim: NO TE IMPORTA

keef: es tu nueva novia zim

Tak: ¿novia? Que es eso

Zim: CALLATE KEEF

Keef: osea que es cierto, a que feliz estoy

Tak: LAGATE HUMANO

Zim: keef vete a traerme dulces de canada

Keef: si zim todo para mi mejor amigo

Tak: con que mejor amigo

Zim: callate

Los niños como estaban aburridos se paraban de sus lugares jugando en el salón

Tak: creo que deberías proteger a tu mejor amigo, porque te hará falta cuando yo domine este mundo

Zim: ni lo sueñes tak yo sere quien domine este mundo ES MI MISION

Tak: TU MISION ES MENTIRA TARADO

Zim: si claro, solo lo haces porque tu no eres una invasora y yo si

Tak: YO SOY CONCIDERADA UNA INASORA Y HUBIERA LOGRADO SER UNA SI TU NO HUBIERAS PRODUCIDO EL APAGON

Zim: YO NO FUI

Tak: SI FUISTE TU TU TU Y SOLO TU

Zim: MIENTES

Chica misteriosa: parece que zim tiene novia

Tak: CALLATE CABEZA HUECA Y COMETE TU BORRADOR  
chica misteriosa: ah si tak

Zim: como haces eso

Tak: no te importa

**En el salón donde esta nak…**

Prof Gibs: bien niños hoy tendremos aun nuevo compañero todos saluden a nak

Niños: hola nak

Nak: emm ¿hola?

Prof Gibs: no seas timido siéntate al lado de… de ah de Gaz, nak hace lo mismo que tak desaparece y aparece en su sitio

Nak: hola soy nak

Gaz: hola (con voz de despecio estaba jugando el esclavo 2)

Nak: olle yo conozco ese juego tengo uno igual(saca de su mochila "pak" un videojuego algo mas avanzado pero con el mismo juego)

Gaz: tu tienes el 3Xc, en que nivel vas se supone que no sale dentro de 2 años

Nak: voy en el 34

Gaz: wo yo no puedo ni pasar el 20 aun

Nak: te digo un secreto como pasarlo

Gaz: dimelo

Nak: solo tienes que ir donde esta la esfera y lanzársela al gran cerdo

Gaz: awww lo pase al fin lo pase( se sube en su carpeta levantando los brazos)

Nak: haha

Gaz: me caes bien nak

Nak: tu también me caes bien…Gaz

Los niños al escuchar eso pusieron una cara de WTF estaba a terrados como los dos te daban la mano hasta el profesor perez se sorprendio, sono el timbre del almuerzo y todos salen, zim estaba sentado solo como siempre en eso viene nak despidiéndose de gaz

Nak: hola zim, y tak

Zim: como voy a saberlo

Nak: ha mira hay esta,…TAK VEN

Tak se dirige hacia donde esta nak pero ve a zim y se detiene nak va y la jala hasta donde estaba el…

Tak: déjame

Nak: no

Zim: cómo puedes tener tanta fuerza para jalarla(dándose un sape en la cara riendose)

Nak: no la tengo

Zim al escuchar eso se puso pensativo

Tak: yo no comeré esta horrible comida

Zim: yo tampoco

Nak: porque es tan mala(la prueba y casi muere intoxicado XD)

Tak: toma traje emparedados

Nak: gracias eh… dale uno a zim

Tak: porque lo haría

Zim: no importa moriré de hambre hasta llegar a casa

Tak: quieres uno

Zim: eh… si

Tak: ruégame

Zim: ¡¿que?!

Nak: esto quiero verlo (dando una mordida a su emparedado)

Zim: el gran zim NUNCA REPITO NUNCA SE HUMILLARIA

Tak: bueno no hay emparedados para zim

Zim: ah… está bien (zim se arrodilla suplicándole a tak que le diera uno tak hasta que zim le llega a tomar de la mano)

Tak: eh… ya basta toma tu emparedado

Zim: bien

Nak: haha que tal zim

Zim: muy delicioso quieren postre traje dulces

Tak: tenias comida y me pediste

Zim: haha no importa te doy si quieres

Tak: em no

Zim: tiene extra azúcar

Tak: dame

Nak: me das

Zim: claro

Después de un rato suena el timbre y todos se meten a sus salones

Sr bitters: niños apestosos la salida es ahora porque esta lloviendo

Al escuchar eso zim le dio un alivio porque había traído su paraguas en cambio a tak no savia que eso le quemaba igual a nak suena el timbre…

Zim: uff por suerte lo traje me sentía muy pegajoso con el pegamento

Nak: bueno Gaz adiós

Gaz: adiós nak y gracias

Zim: escuche bien

Nak: adiós, ah hola zim

Zim: veo que te llevas bien con la humana gaz

Nak: si me cae súper bien es genial por Cierto has visto a tak

Tak: acá estoy (apareció atrás de el)

Zim: de donde…como… no importa adiós

Nak: vamos a nuestra casa hermana (guiñándole el ojo)

Tak: a que casa si no tenemos

Nak: a la de zim a que mas

Zim: es mi casa y solo yo digo si se quedan o no

Nak: podemos entonces

Zim: emmm

Nak: ¡genial!

Tak: no pasare otra noche en esa horrible casa

Zim: mi casa no es horrible

Tak: claro que si y adiós me voy

Zim: no puedes salir asi

Tak: porque no

Zim: la lluvia es malvada te aras daño

Tak: como unas gotas de agua te harán daño

Zim: sal si no me crees

Tak: esta bien vámonos nak(lo toma de la mano y salen)

Nak: siento que me quemo

Tak: mentira no pasa nada

Nak: SI ME QUEMO TAK(cae al piso)

Zim: vez te lo dije toma(le da un paraguas)

Nak: gracias uff, tak ven

Tak: claro que no a mi no me hace daño

Nak: te estas quemando

Tak: a si no me importa

Zim: te quemaras,…ven(la jala poniéndola junto a el bajo el paraguas)

Tak: que haces

Zim: te estabas quemando y no lo niegues (se ruboriza un poco su cara)


End file.
